fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Archived~ So, I archived once again, if you're continuing a conversation with me please put Re: Title Name, so I remember what we were talking about. As always, please, please do titles, it helps me organize things and have a nice day! Re:Old Article Revive Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, May 5, 2016 (UTC) GMG Once the scores have been tallied up for the GMG, did you want to do a closing ceremony RP where we announce the winners and the guild masters can say stuff about their teams performance? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:54, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all that. Also, for the second part, just to clarify- magic has always been linked to emotions no matter the type, and it can be assumed that with all the differently named same-type magics they've been altered through emotions and all that as well- it wouldn't really need a separate article or anything. But sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:40, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and made the The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!, you can post your masters speech, I will just be putting them in the order of how the victors were announced. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to do this with us, it was amazing having so many guilds participate. I hope you would be up for doing something like this again, but most of all, I hope you had fun! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:01, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Queen, can I give Ty Justice your Tactical Eye ability? Would I put it as a spell of Eye Magic or a separate magic? Ventus (talk) 00:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC) If I can do it, I don't see why you can't. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Team of Kickass! Hey Liza, in case you didn't see, Shelby wanted us to pick teams for the S-Class Trials. Do you think Maji could join Rayden? Tsundere 00:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Miaw Hi there, Liza-chin, this's Copy. The hell you alredy made a three archived pages, goddamnit, how?! xD Anyway, why I write to you? Can I borrow some of your templates? I mean, the infobox and statistics about Mage's capability? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza! I just had something to tell you; and just to clarify, I really don't mean for this to be offensive or nitpicky, I'm really trying to help. But, your QOS Character template, for some reason, absorbs some of the writing? I'm not sure how else to explain it. Again, I really am just trying to help! Tsundere 19:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. I suppose it may just be me. Also, I am working Löshande currently; I was wondering if I could use Ferrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Umbrakinesis? Tsundere 19:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks and I got ya, gonna write to him. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It would be absurd if I tried to monopolize a title like "ranger," go for it. 21:45:48 Sun